The over excited taps in the male bathroom
by rustyspoons
Summary: Yugi and Joey are trapped in the male bathroom!and now along with every other hikari and his yami. except joey and kaiba, they sorta don't have yami's... well they could....
1. Chapter 1

KAIBA AND THE OVER EXCITED TAPS IN THE MALES BATHROOM.

A/N: this is what happens when I'm bored, Crazy random stories.

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own anything mentioned in this story. And I don't even know if the book Kaiba is reading is a real book, if it is I don't own that either. But what I do own is a very sore back.**

_**CHAPTER 1: who put male toilets in my building?**_

Kaiba put down his book and looked up at the visitor who had just entered (UN announced, which was most peculiar.) and saw (to his absolute delight) Serenity standing there. (He never let on how much he liked this wheeler girl but every-one at school knew that she liked him)

"How may I help you?" Kaiba asked putting on a really professional sounding voice.

"My brother needs help! Oh please Seto you have to help him!"

"Can't Yugi help him?" Kaiba asked staring any where but at her.

"Well you see that's the problem he tried but…" suddenly her eyes went tearful. "THEY ARE LOCKED IN THE BOYS TOILETS!" she started crying really hard and Kaiba was doing all he could to stop himself from laughing.

"And why would I be able to help them?" Kaiba asked checking his nails. He knew he was being mean but he couldn't afford being nice. Not when she was likely to blab to all her friends.

So he went over and comforted her. (Don't ask he is really strange.)

She stopped crying and looked over at his desk. She read the heading "how to get the girl you want." Kaiba noticed that she was looking and said: "fine I help you and you don't tell any-one about today, got it?" he asked. Serenity nodded.

_How the hell am I supposed to help two dim bats locked in the boy's toilets?_

"Lead the way" Kaiba said in his I'm-so-bored-right-now voice.

They travelled down the lifts and to the main entrance he was about to walk out of the door when serenity said: "where are you going? The bathroom is just here!"

Now it was Kaiba's turn to be confused. He didn't think that they had male's toilets in the building.

"Why didn't you just ask front desk?" Kaiba asked.

"Because they are all girls here Kaiba, you and Mokuba are the only boy's"

_What..? Oh yeah, whoops…. _Kaiba thought.

So he got the master key and opened the male's toilets still wondering where these toilets came from and how Joey and Yugi got into the building without him knowing. When he opened them he felt his pants go wet. (And no he didn't pee. You sick minded people!) The door slammed shut behind him he tried to push it open but it was locked and he couldn't get out…..

END OF CHAPTER 1!

A/N: please R/R (in the nicest possible way…. Please?)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: suppose that I should go on a sugar high more often?

Thanks sheikgoddess for review! And Saz, think. If the bathroom was flooded and he didn't wet himself what could've been?

DISCLAIMERS: I own nothing.

AAAHHH! MUM BOUGHT ME A TEAPOT! AAAHHHH!

CHAPTER 2!

_I didn't wet myself, then why are my pants wet?_ Thought Kaiba to himself. Kaiba came to the conclusion that it was all a state of mind when suddenly…..

"Kaiba, did you wet yourself?" asked a voice.

Kaiba turned around and saw…. Hang on…. An Alien?

Kaiba screamed.

Then he realised that it was just Joey.

He screamed even louder.

And turned to run out of the door when he remembered that it was locked. (Please note that he remembered after running into it and having some difficulty pushing it.)

"OH MY GOD!" Yugi said running up to Kaiba and helping him off the wet floor.

Wet. (A/N does that answer your question Saz?) Oh. Crap.

"OH MAN!" cried Kaiba. "DON'T TELL ME THAT I HAVE TO PAY FOR WATER BILLS AS WELL!"

(He was sorta broke after sending all his crush's flowers, so anything to do with money always got to him.)

"I don't know why you buy water Kaiba." Said Joey. "You seem to have plenty, er… stored if ya get what I mean." He said that last part nodding to the front of his pants (where the water had er… landed.)

"So how did the water get on the floor?" Kaiba asked angrily. Placing his hands in front of the wet area so Joey would stop sniggering. For some reason it just made him snigger louder. Kaiba would never fully understand how immature people could be.

"The taps did!" Yugi said.

Kaiba turned and stared at him.

"Oh please. That's even worse than your: '_oh no! we can't continue the duel there's an evil force at work here!'_ from your dear friend Yami." Kaiba said snorting.

"Yeah well, Yami turned out to be right didn't he?" Yugi asked.

That shut him up.

"So you're telling me that the taps turned themselves on and started squirting every where?" Kaiba asked regaining his composure.

"Yep" Joey said.

Kaiba hit his head in frustration.

"Okay then. Show me the taps." Kaiba said in the most patient voice he could. (In fact he sounded so patient that Yugi actually looked at him in concern.

He was lead into a different part of the bathroom. (Okay, now how did Kaiba get a wet part at the front of his pants when the taps were in an entirely different area? I don't know, and I don't think I want to know. )

And there, standing, standing? Do taps stand on little legs? HANG ON! Kaiba thought. Something is not right! (Well done Sherlock.) TAPS DO NOT STAND!

He must've said that out loud because Joey said:

"Nah and I don't think that they are supposed to have legs either." (He was not being sarcastic.)

Kaiba carefully approached one of the standing taps and prodded it with a finger….. It moved! IT STRUCK OUT AT KAIBA!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear lily. No, I never finish the chapters I start.

So anyway:

_Kaiba carefully approached one of the standing taps and prodded it with a finger….. It moved! IT STRUCK OUT AT KAIBA!_

Fortunately for Kaiba, Yami crash tackled him to the ground. (now Kaiba is completely wet ON HIS BACK!) and Yugi thwacked the tap with the first thing he could grab.

Which was unfortunately Joey's head.

Kaiba was being dragged away from the taps by Yami. 9and Joey was being dragged away by Yugi, poor Joey.)

After Kaiba had stopped being dragged away he stood up.

"what are you doing here Yami?" Kaiba asked in his, oh-by-the-way-thankyou-for-saving-me-once-again-but-the-spot-light-is-actually-on-me type of voices.

"using the bathroom." Yami said. Then Yami actually looked at Kaiba and said: "guess we don't all have that luxury though, eh Kaiba?" glancing down at the front of his pants. (for those who didn't understand he was referring to the wet patch that is still there.)

Kaiba gave Yami the glaring of a life time.

Yugi, (who had just finished dragging Joey over) said to Kaiba: "see! I told you so!"

Yami, (who was glaring back at Kaiba, could this possibly be because he wasn't thanked?) turned to his Hikari and said: "you are always right."

Kaiba was about to point out that no! he wasn't. except for the fact that he couldn't remember a time when Yugi was wrong.

So instead Kaiba continued to glare.

Suddenly Joey woke up. (he was knocked out)

He stared at Kaiba and said: "That old man has to use a loo!" giggling madly like a little girl who had just seen 2 people kiss.

It then became apparent that the old Joey was back.

Yugi tried to pull Joey back to his feet but Joey started screaming: "AAAHHHH! MUMMY! THE BIG UGLY RAINBOW HAS COME TO ATTACK ME!"

At that point yugi gave up. Placing Joey back on the ground. All the while Kaiba was glaring at Yami, and Yami was glaring at Kaiba. They practically bore holes into each others heads. (unfortunately for Kaiba he was getting a hole bored into his head because of Yami's strange magical, um… magic.)

"so," said Yugi unaware of the hole in Kaiba's forehead "what are we going to do about the- OH MY GOD! YAMI, STOP GLARING AT KAIBA!" (in case you didn't realise Yugi just noticed the hole in Kaiba's forehead)

"but he started it!" said Yami in his whining voice.

"hahaha! Look at the ancient man! He has a exceedingly large hole in his forehead!" Joey said.

It was then that they realised that Joey was not normal. He never said anything with more than 4 letters in it! AND HE JUST SAID 2!

"oh no!" cried Yugi, "the taps have poisoned his mind! What are we gonna do?"

"I know what I'm gonna do." Kaiba said. He turned around and… CAME FACE TO FACE WITH THE MOST UGLY THING HE HAD EVER SEEN! He screamed.

Yami stared.

Yugi stared.

Yami sniggered.

Yugi said: "umm, Kaiba? That's a mirror."

Kaiba was saved the embarrassment because Yami swung around, and said: "does any-one else hear that?"

It sounded light.

Like a pitter patter of little feet.

Oh. No.

Yami screamed.

Kaiba screamed.

Yugi screamed.

Joey started singing the star wars theme song.

There, standing in a line were THE TAPS!


	4. Chapter 4

AAHHH! No! rides in the moon light! YOU HAD BETTER NOT SEND ME A TEAPOT THERWISE THERE WILL BE NO MORE WRITING FOR YOU!

(perhaps I should be studying for French test tomorrow?)

Err.. right umm…. Stupid tome guy keeps signing in and out…. Will send annoying pop up to shadow realm! MWAHAHAHA! SHT! IT'S BACK!

Chapter 4.

Title of this chapter: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

The little pitter patter of feet taps.

Before I continue with the terrible fate of the people in the bathroom that is a bathroom but is not really there type of bathroom, we shall have a flash back of the mornings events, then perhaps I will tell you what is happening outside of the bathroom.

_FLASH BACK!_

_Joey: I need to go to the toilet!_

_Yugi: yeah me too!_

_Yami: yeah me three! But I would also like to see Kaiba!_

_Joey: YAy!_

_Yugi: Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba!_

_Serenity: potaet a m'i. (read it backwards.)_

_Yami, Yugi and Joey all stared at her._

_Yugi: okay then! Lets go see Kaiba and use his toilet!_

_Joey: yay!_

_Yami: yay!_

_Yugi: Yay!_

_Serenity: yay! (also read that backwards. Only problem being it's a ONE OF THOSE WORDS YOU CAN READ BACKWARDS WITHOUT CHANGING THE SPELLING! I wouldn't know what it is called because the English teacher is crap.)_

Meanwhile outside the male bathrooms:

Serenity is Laughing!

"muahahahahahaha!" she laughed, "the plan to take over the world is finally in action! Tea is currently selling Teapots and we the weathermen are giving out the wrong weather updates! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! And now I have got rid of the only people who can stop me! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

unfortunately for her she wasn't entirely right about that. Because at that very moment 4 people wandered into the building.

Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura.

"ah look there is the bathroom!" Ryou said in his ultra happy voice.

Serenity stopped laughing and hid behind a plant.

"bugger! It's locked!" Bakura said trying to force it open.

This was serenity's time to shine.

"oh, boys," she said in her innocent voice, "I have the key."

They all swung around and looked at her.

"thanks," Marik said taking it from her.

They opened the door and went in….


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I am so glad that I finally got it across that serenity was the villain! (hey auto correct is cool! I spelt something wrong, AND IT FIXED IT!) yes but I am still yet to reveal HOW the toilets came to be in the male bathroom….. the results will shock you…

AND THEY WENT IN…..

But as the door was being opened they hit something.

It was a dull thunk of something, hollow…

"wha-what was that?" The sweet and innocent little Ryou asked.

"Joey? Are you all right?" came a voice.

"MY HEAD! SOMEONE HIT MY HEAD!" came the unmistakable voice of Joey wheeler.

The boys entered the room. (or the men entered. Whatever.)

And there for the 50th time since Yami beat Marik they came face-to-face.

"Oh great. A toilet get together."

"DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR!" Yugi bellowed as it was slowly closing, suddenly everything went into slow mode.

The door was closing.

Yugi was leaping to save it: "nnnooooooooo!"

Joey was picking his nose.

And malik, marik ryou and Bakura were watching mouths open as Yugi flew through the air and….

Well I guess to put it simply he collided with the door forcing it to close very quickly.

So yet again they were locked in the toilets with those mutant beings… and no I am not talking about Joey, I am talking about the taps. DA DA DA DAAA!

"umm, excuse me but I gotta use the loo." Said Ryou.

"yeah me too," came the replies from malik marik and Bakura.

Now you are probably wandering what happened with the taps.

Well the taps had taken one look at mariks hair and ran back to the top of the er, basins.

And our very nice hero's (Yami, Yugi, Kaiba and er, Joey were not being very nice at all because they sorta forgot to tell the other guys about the..)

"OH MY GOD! PEARL TOILET SEATS!"

"OH MAN! THAT IS SO COOL!"

"YEAH GO KAIBA! SPLASH OUT ON LUXURIES!"

Kaiba's eyes went incredibly wide at this.

Oh.

Hell.

No.

NO! I DON'T WANT TO PAY FOR PEARL TOILET SEATS!

Poor Kaiba.

So any way.

Kaiba was slapping himself on the foor head forcing himself to wake up.

Unfortunately, this was no dream.

So Kaiba just ended up with red cheeks.

Suddenly in came Bakura and marik. Bakura noticed Kaiba's red face and frowned. Marik noticed Kaiba's unfortuatte wet patch and laughed.

Bakura saw what marik was previously looking at.

Marik saw what Bakura was previously looking at.

They pieced the pieces of the puzzle together and CLICK:

"hey Kaiba, you are aware that there are 5 toilets in there?" Bakura asked snidely. (I have no idea what that means. Just sounds EVIL!)

"and if you were so desperate why didn't you go before?" asked marik questionably. (ha I made a joke!)

"why you little…"

"AAAHHH!" came a scream.

"HIKARI'S!" both Bakura and Marik yelled. The ran to help and, instantly ran back into the room screaming.

"THE TAPS ARE ALIVE!"

726549078659276541956190560610560185615860568598620589602156105610956095

Ah the end of another chapter! R/R and you might find out more!


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, the life is a cruel place. But it's not so bad! In this chapter you will find out exactly how the bathroom came to be. And is one of the 8 people in the bathrooms an imposter? (hey I could be the bigbrother hostess!)

Sorry about the terrible spelling. I am like that.

927856290835623862954732923756928739284562975627562975698723472369234

tea was staring down at the sheet in her hands, it read:

Dear Tea Gardener.

We have successfully moved the public toilets from the haunted fair ground to the Kaiba corp building.

We have tried to take money from Kaiba's bank account as well but we have realised the he is broke.

(tea frowned. WHO WAS GOING TO PAY?)

Enclosed we have the list of things of what Kaiba payed for in the last month.

Yours sincerely:

Nakiti Nakita Nini.

WHAT Kaiba WASTED HIS MONEY ON.

Flowers. $50.00

Flowers. $50.00

Flowers. $50.00

Flowers. $50.00

Flowers. $50.00

Flowers. $50.00

Flowers. $50.00

Flowers. $50.00

Flowers. $50.00

Roses. $100.00

Teapots. $100,000.oo

Thankyou and sorry for any inconvenience!

Outstanding amount left in bank: $-100,000.oo

Tea looked at the sheet in amazement.

Then laughed.

Then started to spray spit and bits of cooky every where.

Ew!

She picked up her lemon tea and took a sip.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Tea looked up from her tea and stared at the new comer.

"ah! Anubis! Lord of the dead! How nice to meet you. Might I just add that you look wonderful this evening? That dog head really does suit you!" Tea said.

She shook his hand.

His hand came off.

She screamed.

He laughed.

He took his hand and left.

"stupid mutt." Tea muttered.

796908174614607660967046187187734601870876087361038768746147848606807

Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Ryou all ran back into the entrance part of the bathroom.

"it's a no wonder you wet yourself Kaiba!" said Ryou crying.

Kaiba glared at him.

"forget about Kaiba and his weak bladder for a moment, we need to think up a way on how to beat these evil taps!" Bakura said.

"here here!" Marik said

they were all smiling and thinking: well I'm sure some-one will have a plan…

a couple of minutes passed.

"does any-one have a plan?" Bakura asked raising his eyebrows.

"umm.."

"no not _really…"_

"umm, well…"

"sorta not…."

Bakura hit his head in frustration.

"I do!" Joey said.

"really Joey? That's great! What is it?" Yugi asked.

"well…… we could…… PLAY MONOPOLY!"

everyone sweat dropped and went little eyed.

"um, any other suggestions?" Bakura asked.

"I AM GOING TO STAND AND FIGHT!" said Joey.

He ran into the other room…..

There was a lot of banging and the sound of glass shattering.

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT!" he was saying they all looked around the corner and saw Joey beating up the mirror.

The all sweat dropped.

"what did he have for breakfast?" Marik asked.

"I don't know…" Yami said looking at Joey.

One of the taps moved.

AND JUMPED TOWARDS Joey's HEAD!

TO BE CONTINUED!

187596732657356319276932826943102213460146320168751515017

A/N:

I guess the only problem with auto correct is that the names go on small capitals when they are in caps lock because of auto correct….

If you have any suggestions or questions plz tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanx to all the reviewers. Mog, I had no idea what you were going on about.

And the story continues.

"Joey!" cried out Yugi as the tap flew towards Joey's head.

"NOOOOOO!" cried Yami.

"AHHHH!" cried Ryou.

"ooo" said Bakura Marik and Malik as the tap collided with his head.

"that's gotta hurt" said Bakura eyeing Joey.

"oh no Joey!" cried Yugi. "some-one better go save him!"

"yeah,"

"totally,"

"some-one should…"

every-one was looking around.

"I know to figure out who is gonna save Joey we will have a game of monopoly. Person who loses has to get him." Said Ryou.

"that's great except for the fact that no-one has a monopoly set with them." Said Yami.

"OH I DO!" said Marik as he happily pulled out the game.

Bakura raised his eyebrows.

"what?" asked Marik.

"did I say something?" Bakura asked.

019284701740148019834709824370193849328471847047081234613463631476134

Tristan was waiting at the park for serenity to arrive.

Just waiting.

Doing nothing in particular.

Just waiting.

He stared down at the bunch of roses in his hands and sighed.

She was never gonna come.

_She's probably out with some really buff guy from a gym!_ Thought Tristan.

That's when Tristan had a brainwave.

_I'm gonna join a gym!_

793476017875610275617284617856120586721601228756217356127561058768

serenity was laughing so hard that she wet her pants.

Such a perfect plan!

_Now it's time to see the boss!_ Serenity thought happily.

_Isn't there somewhere I'm supposed to be?_ She thought stopping in confusion.

Something important.

Hmm.

"oh that's right!" she said out loud. "I'm supposed to meet the boss!"

yes Serenity's mind had been washed.

As in brain washed.

MIND CONTROLLED! That's what I meant!

She skipped out of the doors and ran into TRISTAN?

Oh.

Crap.

(her memory just came back.)

"um what are you doing here Tristan?" she asked.

In all truth Tristan had been on his way to see Kaiba to ask which gym that he went to.

But serenity didn't need to know that.

So we will keep it a secret from her!

089263512903875610735612876350135876987623058716387213568723573723561

meanwhile in the male bathroom the boys are playing monopoly.

Yami was winning.

He had 2 motels on Mayfair, 2 motels on parks Lane, he owned all of the rail way stations and water works and the electric company. He had landed on free parking and had the most money.

"oh this is no fun!" said Bakura in annoyance. "I –"

"if you resign, you have to save Joey." Said Malik calmly rearranging his money and staring at the board in frustration.

"I don't resign." Grumbled Bakura.

"oooohhhhh my head!" came a voice.

"Joey?" asked Yugi swinging around staring around the room.

"yes?" asked the voice.

"where are you?" asked Yami staring around wildly.

"I can be there I can be where ever I want, but at the moment I am here." Replied Joey.

"where?" asked Ryou scratching his head in confusion

"EVERYWHERE!" replied the board game.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" SCREAMED EVERY-ONE.

"that, was for not coming to get me!" said the board game.

"well this game was to see who was gonna get you!" said Yami.

"and you just ruined it." said Kaiba.

Joey (the board game if you please) took in a deep breath and…

Choked on one of the pieces.

"asaadfhadfhdhdfjd" said Joey trying to spit it out.

It resulted in swallowing all the other little pieces.

Kaiba sighed.

And the taps….. yes they were creeping up on Bakura.

Joey was just a distraction.

23727619273512756193675145657585395937262575639567u24623745742

A/N: another instalment completed! And now, my hand is going numb!

I have a brother called Tristan!

R/R and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So it is true. I can't spell. Serenity was supposed to say: I'm a little teapot. Not I'm a little teatop.

Bugger.

So anyway where twas i?

Oh yes. The taps.

Thankyou for the reviews and er, yes SOME-ONE finally got the TEA pot concept. GO BLIETZGRIEK404! Thanks yet again! I'd also like to thank my mum, my dad and every-one else who has supported me during this catastrophe….

0862315102356105731075107350712380584505637798769735723086510856

THE TITLE OF CHAPTER: AW BUGGER! MY FINGRS HAVE GONE NUMB!

The taps pounced on Bakura!

Bakura screamed.

Yami screamed.

Marik screamed.

The board game screamed.

Ryou started to scream but his voice broke in the process.

So it sounded like:

AAAHHHowowrowtiphdsgAAdghfgadAAAHHH!111bkufgaugad!

Marik started laughing at Ryou.

Ryou blushed.

Every-one forgot about Bakura and the teapots.

Pity really.

They only realised he was gone when Ryou said:

"um, where has 'Kura gone?"

every-one stopped laughing and stared around the room.

"I'm right here!" said the voice of Bakura.

"…."

"I'm the mirror! YOU IDIOTS YOU LET THEM TAKE ME!"

"…."

"OH MY GOD A TALKING MIRROR!" said Joey.

sigh sighed Bakura.

Marik got up to have a look at the mirror.

"oohh! Don't look at him! He might break!" said Malik to his Yami.

Marik glared at Malik.

"oh Bakura I am soo sorry!" cried Ryou.

"eh." Said the mirror as Marik was studying it.

"if only I had taken better care of you! If only I had looked after you properly…." Said Ryou.

every-one in the room puked.

"I'll tell you something. The taps are evil. They have joined the teapots." Sighed the mirror. "I can't say much else except that they are terrified of Mariks hair and they want to know why Kaiba wet his pants."

Marik smiled and Kaiba blushed.

"I'm hungry!" complained Joey.

"you've already eaten the game pieces!" said Yami.

"and the free parking mone."

"oh and the hotels,"

"don't forget the dice!"

"alright I get the point." Grumbled Joey.

"oh well."

"I'M HUNGRY!" Joey WAILED.

"oh put a sock in it!" Yugi said massaging his head with his hands.

So Marik took off his sock, and shoved it in Joey's mouth.

"AHSHASEJB!" mumbled Joey.

Malik quickly removed it, glaring at his Hikari.

"why did you do that?" Marik asked his Hikari.

"we can't play when he's squirming." Malik replied.

"…"

"and also (he turned to every-one else) have any of you ever tasted a sock that hasn't been taken off in over 3000 years?" Malik asked.

"ummm, no."

"not _really"_

"why have you Malik?" Ryou asked interestedly.

"umm… no… I .. well, er should we umm get on with the game….?" Malik replied.

"we can't play. Joey ate all the pieces."

"speaking of Joey, why is he quiet? He hasn't talked for about 30 seconds, is he all right?"

they all looked down at the board and saw….

The monopoly board game had turned green.

And more taps were coming.

Only I don't think that any-one cared about the taps.

Or Joey really.

Infact I think they noticed a very nice painting on the wall labelled: Yami- Yugi.

"that's a nice picture of you isn't it Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yami?"

"what?" asked the painting…..

272520756157106658767364782131230918790673590159151345703453047510238

Tea had just sold a truck load of teapots around the world. Her plan would soon be in action…..

2436437t1923156192351873459874528734159234152341342634742347262623464

A/N: my hand really did go numb! It's FREEZING!

R/R and who knows maybe I might freeze my hand again for you and write the next chapter. But in the mean time have to do my French!


	9. Chapter 9

YAY! HOLIDAYS!

And YAY! I finally decided to write again!

2093475683651-2398639-58612395861-98356198-6357550356-6239592365-92385

"Yami!" cried Yugi "NNOOOO!"

Marik however was eying the picture with some interest.

"well pharaoh that definitely is your good side." He said.

"why thankyou! But then again I believe that both of my sides are good sides." Yami responded.

Marik must've realised what he had just said because he turned a sickly green colour.

"um, Marik are you okay?" asked Ryou.

"ashi bubaji!" he said in frustration. (A/N: they are not real words)

"AHEM!" coughed the painting.

"what?" asked Malik.

"nothing." Replied the painting.

"so whose turn is it?" asked Kaiba. Obviously very pleased with himself because seeing as the pharaoh was no longer playing he could finally beat him. (even though he wasn't playing? OO)

"yeah canthks plahyy!" said the board game.

"eh?" asked the mirror (who was formally known as Bakura.)

LOTS OF COUGHS AND SPLUTTERING

"I said: you can't play." Said the board game.

"why not?" asked Yugi.

"because I'm BORED! I WANNA GO HOME!" said the board game.

"let me correct you," said Kaiba. "you are BOARD! HA GET IT BOARD?"

"…"

"At least I'm trying." Kaiba muttered.

WHEN SUDDENLY……

DONK.

Kaiba was hit in the head by the door. And in came….

Tristen.

"hey I'm sorry but I thought I might drop by." He said closing the door.

"YOU DIMWIT YOU CLOSED THE DOOR!" Marik shouted. Jumping to his feet.

"er…" Tristen replied.

please bear in mind that he had no idea about the evil taps.

or the fact that the door was locked

or that Marik, Malik, Ryou and Yugi were also in here.

he only wanted to talk to Kaiba about the gym, but now perhaps wasn't the best time

so naturally he said: "yo Kaiba what gym do you go to?"

Kaiba turned a violent shade of red.

Every-one looked at him.

And burst out laughing.

"AAHH! That picture is moving!" Tristen said.

"it's Yami." Said Yugi.

"I can see that. But why is it moving?" Tristen asked.

"because it's Yami!" said Ryou.

"FOR CHRISTSAKKE! I CAN SEE THAT BUT WHY IS IT MOVING?"

"because I want to" said the picture.

"fair enough." Replied Tristen.

"hey wicked look at this!" Tristan said walking forward.

He had spotted a cd player.

"I wonder what's in it" Tristen said.

"that wasn't there before!" said Marik in confusion.

"he it doesn't work!" Tristen started hitting it.

"OWW!" it cried.

2387561723506725617260723461270461073607568723467801487016703487

there we are another instalment. And yes I AM ON HOLIDAYS! dances around the room singing: HOLIDAYS HOLIDAY'S HOLI HOLI HOLIDAYS!

thankyou! Thankyou I'm here till the end of holidays!

R/R and ladida!


	10. Chapter 10

All right. This is getting a little elongated! (Oooh big words) but before I begin I must tell you this.

We were taking twitch (puppy) to the vet and she puked, 3 times. Yes. It smelt TERRIBLE! But hey, she was all better when she got home!

Kaiba: that is gross!

Me: you are gross!

AAHHH! Kaiba IS TALLER THAN ME! NOOO! I AM ONLY 179cm!

245727245724542574527574272457257257272457247247427425724572457245742

Tristen jumped back in shock.

"THE CD PLAYER IS TALKING TO ME!" he shouted and ran behind Ryou for comfort when something went….

Crunch…

"OUCH!"

And "sigh"

Tristen lifted up his foot and saw what he had squashed.

It was silver.

It had little legs.

Yes.

Tristen had just stepped on one of the taps.

"MUMMY" cried one of the taps on the floor next to the now deceased tap.

"Ohhh Man, what have I done?" Tristen asked.

He bent down and picked up the tap in his hands.

E little fella…" Tristen said.

"TRISTAN NO!" cried Malik.

AND THE TAP POUNCED ON TO TRISTEN!

"HIYAAAAAA!" it screamed.

But before the tap could do any real damage Marik said:

"Hey I HEARD Malik but where is he?"

And at the sound of Marik's voice all the taps in the room scooted out of sight.

Including the one that Tristen stepped on.

"AND WHERE IS YUGI?" cried the painting.

Every-one (well the people who could) looked around.

"I'm here" said Malik.

OR SHOULD I SAY THE CD PLAYER?

Yes. Malik was officially a cd player.

"Well now that that's cleared up shall we continue our game?" asked Marik.

"HOLD ON WACKO! WHAT ABOUT MY HIKARI!" cried the painting.

"waxzdgjmsg" replied a voice that sounded a bit like Yugi's.

"…" came the reply from everyone else as they all looked around.

"um, Yugi? Is that you? Where are ya mate?" Tristen asked.

"I am here." Said Yugi.

"huh?"

"I am the the…. Mtomiomththsthshmm"

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." Said Marik smirking.

"I'm the toilet paper!" shouted Yugi.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marik burst into laughter.

"your Hikari is toilet paper!" Marik said laughing.

"oh shut it. _your_ Hikari talks trash all day!" Yami retorted.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK PAINTING!" Cried Marik jumping up.

"YOU TAKE YOURS BACK AND I'LL TAKE MINE BACK!"

"NOT UNTILL YOU TAKE YOURS BACK WILL I TAKE MINE BACK GOT IT?"

"NO! YOU HAVE TO TAKE _YOURS_ BACK BEFORE I TAKE _MINE _BACK OR I WON'T TAKE MINE BACK EVEN IF YOU DO TAKE YOURS BACK!"

"cough, cough" said Ryou very quietly.

"WELL IF YOU WONT TAKE YOURS BACK I WONT TAKE MINE BACK AND NONE OF US WILL TAKE OURS BACK!"

"COUGH, COUGH!" shouted Ryou.

Both Yami's turned and looked at him.

"will you both please be quiet I've got a bit of a headache…" he said. Each word getting softer and softer as each Yami glared at him.

"STOP GLARING AT MY HIKARI!" cried the mirror.

"NOT UNTILL MARIK APOLOGISES!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MARIK, JUST APOLOGISE TO MY HIKARI!"

smash.

"Bakura!" shouted Ryou.

"oh ra no, I'M SORRY Bakura:" said Marik.

"seven years bad luck…." Said the shattered remains of the mirror….

87640257558728758734258734587423587423587423587234587423587423587

A/N yay! Reports came back! YAY! I PASSED! A sad thing though… it obviously counts for nothing coz I still had to do the dishes when Einstein practically failed and he got to go to his room and listen to music.

Will now go and pout.

R/R!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: yay! A fanfic a day! That's how much I'm gonna write these holidays, and I got 3 weeks and a half! (please note that one of those days is gonna be used up for Harry potter reading.)

All right now then party ppl's, where was i?

**Disclaimers: nothing ever mentioned in this story belongs to me. Got it?**

**764756486923498623184753872450187381723548217354108725387235752425**

"oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no…" Marik was saying over and over to himself.

Actually he was saying it to every-one in the room, but no-one was listening.

"ba Bakura! I –I am soo sorry!" Ryou was saying in between tears.

"I GOT IT! I SHALL STICK YOU BACK TOGETHER WITH THIS GLUE I JUST FOUND!" SAID MARIK JUMPING UP.

"oh please do!" said Ryou.

But Marik was already busy at work sticking it back together.

"d'you mind dude?" asked the glue.

Marik dropped it in shock.

_**A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER… EVERY PAST HUMAN NOW OBJECT IS SITTING, (YES. SITTING…) WITH ALL THE STILL HUMANS.**_

"ok, so lets recap." Marik said kneading his forehead, "Bakura is a mirror, Malik is a cd player, Yugi is toilet paper, Tristen is glue and Yami is Yami in a painting."

"Well what if they were turned into things for a reason?" asked Kaiba. "I can put my keen and penetrating mind to the task and come to a conclusion that can guarantee us out of here!"

"any-one understand that?" Marik asked looking around.

"nope."

"uh, was he talking about food?"

"not really…"

Kaiba went small eyed.

"ok. Big budda bang" Kaiba said.

"well why didn't you just say that in the first place?" asked Bakura.

Kaiba sighed.

"all right give him time to think." Marik said.

Kaiba closed his eyes, his skin on his face started to prickle, and when he opened his eyes he saw 2 pairs of large eyes staring back at him…

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" he shouted jumping back in horror.

Marik, and Ryou moved back.

Fuming, Kaiba went back to putting his keen and penetrating mind to the task.

"GOT IT! I KNOW HOW WE CAN GET OUT!"

**574557427584237584235723103745210735721457217272457245274587245**

_**A/N: to leave it there, or not to leave it there. That is the question.**_

_**No, I'm not that mean….**_

**457457346942358745747584235702347560173501757235607510274572345724**

"all right, heres a plan and if you guys don't agree with it too bad for you." Kaiba said.

"I second that, now every-one be quiet!" Marik said. (though no-one was talking.)

"Malik: cd player. to brake glass and cause confusion,

Yugi: toilet paper, used to wrap them up,

Tristen: glue, sticks them together so they can't fight,

Bakura: mirror, sharp when broken,

Yami: for no reason at all he is a painting."

"got that?" Kaiba asked.

He looked around.

But every-one had already left to go and fight the taps…

"but I haven't told you the PLAN! That was basics!" Kaiba shouted after them.

**765287457823154187451874587453647635635573353646446466446464646**

_**A/N: to clear this up: everything grew legs so they could run.**_

**869896234862386943869243869432869423864386432869423869423869423869**

outside the building serenity was skipping off to see the boss and tell her how well things were going.

"dooododooodddoooo" she was singing happily as she walked down the streets.

As she enters the TL (teapots limited) tower she was greeted by Anubis lord of the dead.

"how are things going for the pharaoh?" he asked.

"oh, I'm fine thankyou!" said serenity.

"I meant the pharaoh." He replied.

"yes it is a little chilly." She said.

"THE PHARAOH!" he shouted.

"a blizzard you say?" she asked looking around outside. "Hm, really? I thought it was just windy.."

Anubis tried a different approach.

"is Yami dead?" he asked.

"HOW DARE YOU!" serenity said slapped him and entered the elevator.

"…." Anubis stared after her shaking his head.

**894150575783758458745874578435875879234578423758423587423587425870425**

up in Téa's office Téa was sipping on earl grey, and laughing at how brilliantly her plan had worked.

"mwahahahahaha!" she laughed.

"no thankyou, I don't want any tea." Said a sweet and innocent voice from the doorway.

"I didn't ask that you dimwit! I was laughing!" Téa said.

"no really, it's all right! So anyway all the guys are locked in the toilets!"

"excellent" Téa said. "you have outlived your usefulness girl!"

Téa stood up drawing out a coffee maker.

"NO! NOT A COFFEE MAKER!" serenity squealed,

"yes a coffee maker!"

"phew, I thought for a moment that that was a coffee maker.."

but serenity said no more because she just swallowed a whole mouthful of blend 43, WITH NO SUGER IN IT!

"foolish girl!" Téa said.

**34269234763427583425742364864368438694236848634986439864239864239863**

A/N: and so the plot thickens! Yes indeed. It does.

I have a feeling the next chapter is gonna be the LAST CHAPTER!

Oh well, you guys have been too kind to me! And don't forget to R/R!

And you could also read my other stories, wink, wink nudge, nudge.

FROM THE RUSTYSPOONS LORDESS!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: why hello there! Yes I'm back! I know I said an update everyday but um, to put it lightly we over used our internet thingo by 124 so we were sorta like WHAT THE..? (I swear it was the teapots purposefully wasting precious giga memory whatchamicallits) so the story:

**258723450187235401827345108725480214757325108732458714587423587124514**

Kaiba was sitting on the wet floor of the male bathroom.

BANG!

CRASH!

LALALALALA!

He had a migraine.

All that noise was driving him bonkers.

Yes indeed they were fighting back!

Well, every-one but Kaiba.

**INSIDE WHERE ALL THE ACTION IS! (I'm gonna resort to the olden day batman style here)**

Bits of Bakura flew everywhere.

PING!

Malik was on full blast to confuse the taps.

LALALALALA!

Yami was glaring at the taps.

GLARE!

Yugi was wrapping up the taps that were dead.

WRAP!

Tristen was gluing every-thing in sight.

STICK!

Marik was madly chasing the taps trying to s\catch one, but they were so sacred of him they just kept on running…

RUN!

Joey was eating them.

MUNCH!

Ryou was on the toilet.

FLUSH!

It was a long and hard battle but in the end they defeated the taps.

They did this by, pinging, laling, glaring, sticking. Running, munching and flushing.

Kaiba entered the room:

"I KNOW HOW TO DEFE-"

His face fell as he looked at the sight before him.

They had already beaten the taps

And every-one was crowding around Yami congratulating him.

Yes, it was like they were back in that virtual reality game that Kaiba had made. It was really with the "help" of his blue eyes that "Yami" was able to beat them, but if Kaiba hadn't given his BEWD in the first place then "Yami" wouldn't have won.

He sighed and left the room.

**7985317519725471529471529791274572159712549154914591751724597214577**

Anubis was walking into the Kaiba Corp building. He really needed to go to the bathroom.

As he entered the bathroom, he was knocked out by the smell of socks.

Mouldy socks.

3000 year old socks.

And he fell in the doorway so that the door wouldn't close.

(Talk about coincidence.)

Kaiba spotted the open door, and the body, and walk through it, not the body though he walked OVER that, and out into the open, where he saw running down the street, teapots.

He rubbed his eyes.

No, there weren't any teapots.

(Well there were, but they had already run past)

"Yo, guys the door is-" he called back before he was run down by a bunch of guys.

Yes, poor old Kaiba.

But the good news was that every-one was back to normal!

It seemed that when they killed the taps, (they did this by holding up Marik's socks) they got there original bodies back, of course they were missing a bit of hair on there heads, (yes, the turning into humans again made them lose there hair) but other than that they looked as close to normal as possible.

"Yugi! YOU HAVE LOST YOUR HAIR!" cried Ryou.

(Ryou and Marik were the only 2 who didn't. because they weren't turned into objects)

"OH MY GOD NO!" cried Joey checking himself in a mirror.

(It was actually tinted glass but Joey couldn't tell the difference.)

"NO!" cried Yami. "IT TOOK ME THREE THOUSAND YEARS TO GROW IT TO THAT PERFECTION!"

**873548273548273548273548237548273458725348723548723458723548724587245**

A WEEK LATER.

They had seemingly forgotten all about the fact that serenity was behind all of this, (well they thought she was) and Joey hadn't even realised that she had gone missing.

Until Tristen pointed that out.

"Oh MAN!" cried Joey.

**863485623984529734592345923472357394243572347953479543759423795423795**

Meanwhile up in the very top tower of the very top room of Kaiba corp., (yes I know there's only one tower.) Kaiba was flipping through his mail.

Most of them were from fans,

But there was a big one.

A big RED one.

With WATER BILL printed across it.

He opened it with shaking hands.

And fainted.

**861861086480264801264012460182468016401826418046180264108264810468046**

Meanwhile Yami and Yugi had gone to jenny and Craig's regrowing for hair.

Yes, every-one else's hair had grown back but there hair was special.

They needed help.

"Use this cream 5 times a day and the hair should grow back and no more pain!" said the front desk lady.

"That was the lamest rhyme." Said Yami flatly.

"I'm a poet and I didn't know it!" said the lady at the front desk.

"Um, we're gonna go now…"

**8795t3795473458723457234982346298346982346983462983649823468923469284**

Téa was staring out of her window.

"Excellent…"

**987545772519527937592735193725391753971253935197351973517935197351973**

**A/N: well that's all folks! BUT!**

**I am thinking about doing a "Revenge of the teapots and Téa" **

**As a sequel to this. Tell me what you guys think!**

**BUH BYE!**

**Ohhh wait, you know how Joey didn't realise his sister was gone? That actually happened to me! I came back from camp and Tristan (my brother) was like: oh! Right, how long were you gone for?**

**So that's pretty much my life.**

**BYE!**

**THE LORDESS OF RUSTY SPOONS THANKS ALL HER REVIEWERS.**

**Bakura: you're pretty up yourself.**

**Me: get lost baldie! I'M WRITING! **


	13. NEW STORY TO THIS ONE!

OKAY SO PEOPLE THERE IS OFFICIALLY A NEW STORY TO THIS ONE! A SEQUEL! SO PLEASE READ THAT!


End file.
